kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Juzo
'Juzo Fuwa '(Addressed only as Juzo) is a minor character in Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths and a supporting character for Kamai in the Modern Province. In him she finds a kindred spirit, as they both wander with no master and no reason. In official publications, Juzo serves as a rival to the Shinkengers, particularly towards Shinken Red, in whom he sees a kindred spirit and worthy rival. Not a hero or a villain, he simply wanders for the sake of battle, which ultimately becomes his undoing. Journal Entry, pre-completion: "An enigmatic figure who challenged Kamai to a duel, and is now travelling with her throughout the Province. Nothing much is known about him, though he seems to have taken a liking to her." Journal Entry, Post-Completion: ''"A rogue samurai who traded honor for the thrill of battle, discarding good and evil. Now a powerful half-demon, he wanders the world in search of the opponent that can finally cut him down. His lust for battle spawned a Remnant that Kamai had to deal with. The two seem to have struck an odd friendship, as they parted on very good terms." '' Story Back in ancient times, Juzo was a samurai who lived for the thrill of bloodshed in opposed to the Bushido that honorable samurai bound themselves to. A blade was forged for him by a blacksmith named Akumaro. Unbeknownst to Juzo, the blade was forged with the souls of hid dead family members who had repeatedly attempted to convince Juzo to abandon his bloodlust. After contracting a terminal illness, Juzo chose to enter the Sanzu River, (essentially a river to the underworld, a place for dead souls) the evil in his heart allowing him access. The River turned him into a Gedounin: A demon-Human hybrid that can exist in both realms, and greaty extending his life. The price however, was an insatiable urge to find an opponent worthy of being defeated by, preferrably one who like him, discards bushido. He mistakes the soul-forged Muramasa's saddened cries as an equal yearning for battle, and wanders the world, seeking opponents. Rather than arriving in the Province directly, Kamai finds herself in the Sanzu River. Juzo encounters her, and convinces her to spar with him. General Doukoku interrupts the two however, and asks Kamai to use her Keyblade to open portals between the Sanzu and the Province, so that he may send in squads of his soldiers to lure the Shinkengers out. After doing so, (Engaging the Shinkengers in the process) Juzo's desire for battle finally catches up with him as it spawns a powerful samurai-themed Remnant. The two defeat it. After it possesses Juzo, Kamai defeats it once more. Doukoku retires to the Sanzu, and Kamai and Juzo exchange kind words before parting, striking an odd friendship. As a Pary Member Juzo is the last world-centric Party Member Kamai has access to. Juzo has extremely high Strength and Defense, making him excellent in crowds of enemies. His HP is also decent, so big enemies like the Champion aren't the issue for him they are for Kamai. Unfortunately, he has the worst Magic in the game, so giving him Magic-enabling accessories is out of the question. His AI also has a tendency not to use equipped items such as Potions, making keeping him healed one of Kamai's priorities. As a Boss As the Modern Province is the penultimate world for Kamai, Juzo is everything one would expect in a near-end boss. High HP, devastating attacks, and powerful counterattack potential. He is immune to Kamai's weakening Magics, meaning that she will have to take on an offensive style to stand a chance. Many of Juzo's attacks are reminiscent of Sephiroth's from older entries in the series; utilizing long-range sweeps and slashing shockwaves. While these attacks deal great damage, all of them can be Guarded against. The key to defeating Juzo is playing aggressively with Magic spells and quick commands such as Strike Raid and Blizzara Orb. It is recommended that Kamai be at level 25 before confronting Juzo the second time, as this and the Remnant battles are back-to-back. The HP bonuses gained from Levels 23-25 will be of use, especially in higher difficulty modes. Juzo appears as an enemy in the Delusional Cafe's Otaku Branch Tournament at level 50. Aside from being stronger, Juzo's strategy does not change. As a D-Link Upon completing the Modern Province, Juzo becomes a D-Link for Kamai. Juzo functions much like Kamen Rider Decade, with attacks all being themed on the sword. Juzo's Commands however, inflict Deprotect and Deshell on struck enemies, making them more vulnerable to Kamai's magic attacks. The D-Link's flaw stems from the commands' long cooldown time. Use them sparingly. *Shield Bash *Strike Raid *Bushido Thrust *Skullsplitter *Zantetsuken Minor Trivia Juzo has a monstrous form that he regularly uses in battle in the show. However, he never transforms at any point in the game. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dual Paths Category:Toei Characters